


It’s All For You

by Borderlinemediocre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Cheating, Crying, Cuddles, Drinking, Established Relationship, Fighting, Kissing, Liverpool, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Mojan, movren, super cup 2019, this is my way of dealing with transfer rumors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borderlinemediocre/pseuds/Borderlinemediocre





	It’s All For You

It’s not that Mo’s not happy to be at the Super Cup. He is, he’s always happy. But he’s starting to realize that having someone to share these moments with is almost more important than the moments themselves. 

“Good luck my love xx” 

The text from Dej that lights up his phone the night before the final makes him want to cry. Usually he has Dej cuddling him the night before games, kissing him and rubbing his shoulders. Now he’s alone in his hotel room, scared to death that Dej is gonna leave the team they’ve shared for years.

“Miss you more than anything.” 

Mo’s text back is sappy at best, but he can’t help it. He’s curled up in a ball on the bed, scrolling through his phone for some kind of distraction. 

“Call me?” 

Mo contemplates the text for a few minutes, afraid if he hears Dej’s voice right now he’ll cry. He calls anyway.

“Hi Mo, you ok?”

“No Dejan.”

“Nothing’s final yet, Salah. The transfer would give me the chance to actually play. I miss playing. I love being your teammate but if I leave it doesn’t mean I’m leaving you.”

“Yes it does Dej. You make me better, I need you on the field with me. In the hotels.” Mo’s getting choked up but tries to keep it together.

“Mo, I love you but you have to think of me, too.”

“That’s all I think about! The boys are out right now and I’m alone in my hotel room because I can’t stop thinking about how much I miss you.”

“You’re so sweet, Mo. You should go have fun, just try to relax, at least before the game tomorrow.” Dej’s heart aches, like the farther away he is from Mo the more his body resents it.

“Fine. Bye.”

Dej is startled at Mo’s abrupt goodbye, he’s almost never mad like this. He stares at his phone for a while and suddenly regrets his talks about transferring. The last thing he ever wanted to do was hurt his boy. 

Mo tosses his phone onto the couch, trying to get his anger under control. How could Dej be so selfish? They’ve had a perfect set up, traveling the world together, sharing amazing moments and emotions, now Dej wants to leave all that. 

Mo heads down to the restaurant that he declined the invite to earlier. He can’t be alone any longer, maybe the boys can cheer him up a bit.

—————

He’s greeted loudly, making him smile for the first time all night. The new guy, Adrian, invites him to take the seat next to him. 

“Glad you came down, Mo.” Adrian says, slinging an arm around him. All the boys are pretty handsy but Mo has noticed Adrian’s extra touchy feely. At least with Mo. 

Adrian offers him a drink and he accepts, feeling better already. 

As the night goes on he gets more comfortable, trying to focus on his team and the game tomorrow. Meanwhile Dej is texting him nonstop, phone buzzing on the hotel couch upstairs. Dej finally texts Hendo, who responds that Mo’s having dinner with them. Dej sighs, relieved, and tries to follow his own advice and relax. 

Mo’s buzzed but that doesn’t mean he fails to notice Adrian’s increasingly frequent touches. He’ll have his arm around Mo, kiss him on the cheek, run a hand up his thigh. Mo feels a bit bad but he’s been craving attention, touch. He’d rather it be from Dej but he’s not complaining. 

“Salah, wanna come to the bar to get a drink? My treat.” 

Mo knows what Adrian wants and thinks that was a pretty flimsy excuse to get him alone. Maybe it’s cause he’s mad at Dej, or it’s the drinks he’s already had, but he obliges.

They sit close at the bar, Adrian’s hand ever-present on Mo’s thigh. The larger man leans in, lips barely touching Mo’s ear. “You’re beautiful, Mo.” Mo meets his eyes for a few moments before kissing him, adrenaline and arousal mixing in the pit of his stomach. Their kiss is passionate, Adrian clearly very into Mo and Mo clearly very into forgetting about Dej right now. 

Adrian’s hand climbs higher, and he asks to go back to Mo’s room. 

—————

Once inside Adrian pins Mo against the wall, kissing his neck and chest. Mo’s moaning, running his hands over Adrian’s body. 

They both get their shirts off and keep kissing, Mo admiring the larger man’s toned body. Adrian just can’t believe he’s gonna get to fuck Mo. 

Adrian moves to unbutton Mo’s pants, but is stopped.

“Hold on.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t. I can’t.” Mo’s panicking, guilt hitting him like a brick wall. How could he think about doing this to Dej? Just because Dej wants to change teams? What’s wrong with him? 

“Ok, want me to go?” Adrian asks, tentative, pants painfully tight but more concerned with Mo’s mood change. 

“No, no, please stay. Will you cuddle me?”

Adrian is deliriously horny, and very confused, but he couldn’t possibly think of saying no to Mo Salah. “Of course, yes.”

They lay down on the bed and turn on the TV, neither paying attention to what’s on. Adrian’s kind of hoping Mo will change his mind and let him fuck him, but he’ll go by Mo’s cues. 

They’re both still shirtless, Adrian holding Mo close in the relative darkness. 

“I’m sorry, Adrian.” Mo says, defeated, still hard in his tight pants and feeling bad about it. He realizes Adrian doesn’t even know about him and Dej; it’s common knowledge among the team but Adrian is new. He must think Mo is crazy. 

“Don’t be sorry Mo, it’s ok. Can I ask what’s wrong?” Adrian is tentative, knowing Mo is very fragile right now. 

“I- I’m dating someone. A teammate actually. Lovren.”

“Oh.” Adrian suddenly feels very uncomfortable, naked from the waist up in bed with someone else’s boyfriend. 

“I know. I’m a terrible person.”

Adrian laughs, “No, you’re not. I’ve heard the rumors about his transfer, it must be hard.”

“It’s very hard. I love him, I don’t know what to do without him. Clearly.”

Adrian kisses Mo, and it’s painfully tender. “Sorry.” 

Mo ignores Adrian’s apology and kisses him again, just as tender. 

“You’re sweet, Adrian.” 

They cuddle a little closer and Mo promptly falls asleep on Adrian’s chest. 

—————

They end up having a great, if long, game. Adrian thinks about Mo for most of it, his lips, his body. It gives him more motivation and his game-winning save at the end feels that much sweeter. 

He spots Mo holding the trophy on the field and rushes over to give him a bear hug from behind. “Proud of you, Mo. I’m sure Dej is too.”

Mo can’t help but tear up a little at his new goalie’s words. He was so lucky to have him last night, comforting him when he felt like his world was falling apart. 

“Thanks, proud of you too. Couldn’t have done it without you.” Mo smiles sweetly, and Adrian wants to kiss him. Wants to, but won’t. He could see last night how much love Mo has for Dej and wouldn’t want to do anything to mess with that. He gives himself a little credit though, because Mo really is breathtaking. 

—————

Mo holds off on talking to Dej until he sees him in person. He’s nervous, scared that Dej will be mad at him for, well, everything. 

His plan is to fly to Liverpool with the boys and catch the next flight to Croatia, where he assumes Dej will be. When things get difficult, Dej always likes to go home. 

Mo stops home in Liverpool to unpack and re-pack, but is surprised to find Dej’s car in his driveway. He walks in tentatively, unsure what Dej knows or how much. He just wants to explain everything, apologize.

Dej comes out from the back room and hugs Mo, unleashing a flow of tears from the smaller man’s face. 

“I’m so sorry Dej, I’m sorry.” Mo sobs out.

“It’s ok honey, you’re ok.”

“No Dej, you don’t know.” Mo starts, Dej leading them to the couch. “I did something awful.”

Dej wipes some tears from his boy’s face, “Mo, I know it’s been hard-“

“No. I kissed someone. Allison’s replacement. We kissed and cuddled and the whole time I wanted it to be you, Dej, but you weren’t there and I’m so sorry.” Mo continues to cry, worrying Dej will just leave him now and not come back. 

“Mo, it’s ok. I know. I love you.”

“How do you know?”

“Adrian called me this morning. He told me what happened, how you stopped because you love me. He said I shouldn’t be mad at you. I was mad, at first. But it’s not all your fault. I needed to be there for you and I wasn’t.”

This all just makes Mo cry harder, clinging onto Dej for dear life. 

“I love you so much Dej. Can’t believe I’m so lucky.”

“Love you too, little one.” Dej pauses, taking a long look at the tiny, teary-eyed boy next to him. “If you don’t want me to go to Roma, I won’t. I’ll stay and we can be together all the time.” 

Mo looks at Lovren’s face. His handsome, stupid, loving face. 

“Dejan, I cant ask you to do that. You should go, get some actual play time. You were right, it doesn’t mean we can’t be together. I’m sorry I’ve been such an idiot, Dej.”

They kiss deeply, Mo’s salty tears mixing in and making Dej smile. “My sweet boy. Just don’t tell anyone you’re a Roma fan now.”


End file.
